Ramen And More
by xSallypop
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke to get ramen with him..What could possibly happen? Sasunaru Yaoi M For Lemon! There IS Lemon. Its a oneshot or i might do more chapters


**A/N:** Italics.. is thoughts normal is speech.

Ichiraku ramen is a ramen shop.

Dobe means Dead-last.

**Sasuke POV (Point Of View)**

He was my best friend, yet i felt differently, i don't know how to explain these feelings but i know its nothing good.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto the young hyperactive knucklehead i call my best friend was shouting from the other end of the corridoor.

"What Dobe?" Was my simple reply.. i couldn't let him know of what i was thinking.. the fact i was thinking of him. I would prefer life to stay simple thank you.

"Well.. i was wondering if you wanted to go to Ichiraku ramen with me?" He blushed..

_Is he Blushing?! _I wondered.

**Naruto POV**

"Hn" Was that smart-ass of a reply i got.. which normally meant yeah so i didn't care.. i mean FREE RAMEN!! of course i was gunna make him pay..

"But im not paying for it Dobe" _Damn it _I cursed myself.

**At Ichiraku Ramen**

_God, he looks so gorgeous when he's eating ramen! _I Thought.

_Eugh! why can't i tell him how i feel!!_

**Normal POV**

Sasuke and Naruto were eating their Ramen when suddenly the distance between them had gone..Sasuke's lips were on Naruto's.. Kissing him..How it happend you ask?

Well Naruto was eating his Ramen as was Sasuke and it seemed one of Sasukes noodles ended up in Narutos bowl and they ate it at the same time... while eating it.. it brought their faces together not paying much attention too it.. thats how it came too Kissing..

"Dobe i didn't know you liked me like that..." Sasuke made his sarcastic comment.

"...I Do" Naruto murmered almost unaudiable but Sasuke heard this and was stunned.

"Dobe." Then Sasuke lifted Narutos chin so they were now looking at each other, Naruto blushing crimson red.

He brought their faces together once again taking up the unwanted space between them.

Naruto laced his arms arounds Sasukes neck while Sasuke wrapped his around Narutos waist pushing their bodies closer, Naruto felt Sasukes tounge prodding his bottom lip asking for entrance and it was granted, then the fight for dominance began but of course Sasuke won so he started exploring the wet cavern memorising every inch until their tounges joined together into a blissful dance, the sudden urge of much needed oxygen came and they broke apart panting.

"My House?" Sasuke offered and Naruto nodded still flushed.

They made it to the Uchiha compound but the much needed attention came and they couldn't keep their hands off each other Naruto was touching Sasuke while Sasuke was getting annoyed because it was taking him so long to find his keys to the door... Naruto helped and the door flew open, they made their way upstairs discarding any clothes they had before they reached the bedroom.

Naruto was pushed onto the bed with Sasuke on top, they were tranced into a passionate kiss, then down below became a problem for Naruto and Sasuke realised this, they broke apart and Sasuke gave Naruto his almighty smirk and streched his arm down to Narutos boxers gently squeezing the buldge that needed to be released.

"Ngn!" Trying hard to keep back his moan Sasuke pulled his boxers and Narutos off and rubbed their now fully hard erections together causeing heated friction.

"Sasuke, please stop teasing and take me now!!" Naruto begged because his problem was becoming painful.

Sasuke who of course was willing to oblige.

He grabbed a bottle of lube from his night stand and throughly covered his erection, spinning Naruto around so he was on all fours Sasuke added 1 finger Then a second doing a scissoring motion to strech him.

"This is going to be painful but dont worry, the next bit will be pure pleasure"

He added a third finger to strech him more. "Argh Sasuke it hurts" Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth and whispering sweet words to make him relax.

He pulled his fingers out and Naruto whimpered at the loss of contact, soon Sasuke moved his erection to Naruto's entrance and pushed in but not moving, he was waiting for Naruto to make sure he was ready.

"Alright, you can move" Sasuke of course did. He moved and slammed into Naruto's Prostate.

"SASUKE!! Do... that....again" Naruto whispered between pants.

_'So i found my little dobes sweet spot' _Sasuke mentally smirked.

And he did, he slammed into Narutos prostate over and over again while Naruto was begging for him to go "Faster! Sasuke Harder!!" Naruto was about to reach his climax and Sasuke noted this so he started to pump Naruto's erection in time with his thrusts then Naruto came into Sasuke hand and Sasuke came into Naruto.

" SASUKE!!" "NARUTO!!" They were the screams heard by the whole village.

Sasuke fell down ontop of Naruto and pulled his now limp member from Naruto's now claimed hole.

Moving to the side Naruto and Sasuke snuggled up to each other.

"I love you Sasuke"

"I love you too dobe."

They both smiled and the blonde closed his eyes but heard Sasuke say "Ready for round 2?"

he chuckled and smiled but then they both drfted into a deep slumber.


End file.
